No More Dream
by Cattaon Candy
Summary: Rumah besar. Mobil mewah. Cincin mahal. Impian terbesar Huang Zi Tao dalam hidupnya. Dan, 'Tidak Ada Lagi Mimpi' baginya ketika mengenal Kris Wu. Semua menjadi kenyataan karena pemuda itu memenuhi impiannya dengan imbalan... Bad!Tao / KRISTAO Fanfiction special Tao's Birthday! BoyxBoy! Drabble! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Inspirate by : BTS－No More Dream

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
GAK SUKA TAPI NGOTOT BACA? TERIMA RESIKO SENDIRI, OKAI!

...

"Hey, Zitao, apa impianmu?"

"Rumah besar. Mobil mewah. Cincin mahal. Itu impian terbesarku."

Happy Reading...

Zitao melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju area parkir. Mendapati Lamborghini Veneno Roadster berwarna merah merambat keluar menjauhi parkir, memaksanya untuk mempercepat langkah.

"Sunbae! Sunbae!" serunya. Sebelah tangannya memukul-mukul kaca mobil yang tertutup rapat setibanya di sana. Dengan langkah kaki yang mencoba menyamai laju mobil sport tersebut.

Mobil keluaran Lamborghini terhenti.

Sang pengemudi sekaligus sang pemilik mobil mahal tersebut menurunkan kaca mobil. Memandang pemuda cantik yang kini tengah merengut. "Apa?" tanyanya singkat. Tanpa repot-repot menanggalkan nada datar khas dirinya.

Zitao melotot sebal. Bibirnya yang mungil mencebik lucu. "Kau tidak menungguku!" ujarnya memprotes. Dan tanpa menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar dari belah bibir penuh pemuda tampan, ia segera merangsek masuk kemudian duduk dengan nyaman.

Kris Wu. Pemuda bersurai pirang, segera melajukan mobilnya. Tanpa melirik pemuda cantik di sebelahnya, dirinya menyahut malas. "Apakah harus?"

"Tentu saja! Aku ini kekasihmu, Kris!"

"Kau kekasih hartaku." tuturnya datar.

Zitao mengangkat bahu tak perduli. "Itu benar. Tapi, ada baiknya si pemilik harta menunggu 'kekasih dari hartanya' 'kan?" berujar dengan sikap tidak tahu malunya. Seakan dirinya memang terlahir menjadi seorang yang ambisius terhadap hidup mewah. Berhasil membungkam sosok di sampingnya yang memilih untuk fokus menyetir.

Tidak mendapat respon apapun dari pemuda Wu, ia kembali berujar. "Malam ini aku ingin kau menjemputku. Aku ingin kencan dan menghabiskan malam yang panjang bersama－"

"Bisakah kau diam?" celetuk Kris datar. Wajahnya yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti menandakan dengan jelas bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak tertarik. "Jika kau terus berbicara, aku akan melemparmu keluar detik itu juga."

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu. Aku bicara dengan mobilmu." Zitao mulai menampakkan sifat aslinya.

"Kalau begitu lakukan sepuasmu. Aku akan memastikan mobil ini mengencanimu malam ini."

Zitao menyahut spontan. "Aku mencintai mobilmu, Kris!" melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan si tampan.

Begitu gamblang?

Memang seperti itulah tipikal seorang Huang Zi Tao.

Menampakkan dengan jelas bahwa yang ia butuhkan bukan pemuda tampan yang saat ini hanya memandangnya datar, melainkan apa yang di miliki olehnya. Sungguh, bahkan Kris pun tahu betul akan hal itu.

Inilah kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Zitao begitu berambisi untuk menguras segala yang ada pada dirinya. Tanpa berminat untuk berpura-pura baik atau menutupi niat aslinya dengan bersikap manis maupun memasang wajah polos.

Jika saja yang di inginkan Zitao adalah dirinya, mungkin Kris tidak akan bersikap demikian. Terlebih ia sudah lama menaruh hati pada pemuda cantik tersebut.

Andai Zitao mencintainya, Kris pasti dengan sukarela memberikan segala keinginan sang pujaan hati. Tetapi, fakta yang ada sungguh berbanding terbalik.

Zitao menginginkan hartanya.

Mana mungkin Kris juga akan memberikan cintanya secara cuma-cuma 'kan?

－KT－

"Tao-ie? Apa kau ada di dalam? Ada seseorang yang menunggumu di luar, sayang.."

Itu suara Ibunya. Dengan tangan yang sibuk memoleskan lipgloss pada bibir sexynya, dirinya menyahut pelan. "Aku akan segera kesana, Ma."

Huang Zi Lei yang berada di luar menggelengkan kepala sekilas. Cukup gemas dengan putra cantiknya. Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kamar sang buah hati.

Zitao bergegas menuju pintu utama. Ketika membuka daun pintu, mata cantik berpoles eyeliner miliknya menangkap figur lelaki tinggi yang siang tadi mengantarnya sepulang sekolah.

"Kau menepati janjimu, Kris?" tanyanya. Cukup terkejut melihat sosok pria yang ia klaim sebagai 'kekasih' berdiri menghadapnya.

Menghela nafas ringan. Salah satu tangannya terulur, menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda Huang yang mengerutkan kening bingung.

Kris meletakkan kunci mobil yang baru sebulan lalu di berikan oleh Ayahnya pada telapak tangan halus si cantik. "Katakan, apalagi yang kau harapkan dariku selain mobil." ucapnya datar. Jikalau boleh jujur, dirinya merasa lelah dengan Zitao yang selalu mengekorinya kemanapun saat berada di sekolah. Bahkan saat ke toilet pun pemuda cantik itu tetap mengikutinya.

Sebegitu inginnya kah Zitao terhadap hartanya?

Tidak ada makian yang keluar dari bibir Zitao. Ia justru menerima dengan wajah berseri. "Rumah besar. Dan cincin mahal. Aku mau itu." jawabnya tanpa ragu.

"Aku akan memenuhinya. Tetapi, sebagai imbalannya kau harus menjauhiku."

Zitao tersenyum manis. Mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup sekilas bibir penuh pemuda tampan lalu berujar semangat. "Deal!"

－END－

Astaga! Apa ini? :'

entahlah.. Lagi pengen buat yang gak misek2 atau romantis2an haha :'D

Ditunggu reviewnya :'*

Sign; Cattaon Candy


	2. Chapter 2: Sequel

Zitao menggigiti penanya gemas. Merasa geram sendiri karena bel pertanda kelas berakhir belum juga berbunyi.

Bahkan dirinya sama sekali tidak memperhatikan guru yang tengah menjelaskan materi di depan sana. Entah apa yang beliau jabarkan, Zitao sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Sekelebat bayangan ketika dirinya berbicara dengan Luhan－salah satu Senior yang dekat dengannya－membuatnya semakin jengkel.

Bukan ia kesal terhadap Luhan. Melainkan perkataan pemuda Xi itu kemarin membuatnya semakin tidak sabar menunggu kelas berakhir. Menemui lelaki tampan yang benar-benar memenuhi permintaannya setengah bulan lalu, kemudian－

"Hey, Zi?"

Tepukan halus di bahu serta suara husky Sehun, memaksanya untuk meninggalkan lamunan sejenaknya.

Zitao menoleh, memandang teman sebangkunya dengan ekspresi bingung yang lucu. "Ada apa, Shixun?" bertanya lembut dengan membubuhi nama Chinese dari pemuda tampan.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya. Di tatap seperti itu oleh Zitao membuatnya merasa canggung. Ia adalah seorang pria dominan. Lelaki pengendali mana yang tidak tergoda melihat ekspresi menggemaskan pemuda cantik di sampingnya ini.

"Bel sudah berbunyi. Kau tidak pulang?" Sehun bertanya. Sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan kecanggungan di balik wajah datarnya.

Zitao tercengang. Apa ia terlalu sibuk mengumpat dalam hati sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa bel sudah berbunyi.

Sial!

Jikalau tidak bergegas, dirinya bisa ketinggalan jejak Kris Wu.

Tanpa mengatakan terimakasih atau sekedar berpamitan, Zitao segera melesat keluar kelas. Beberapa alat tulis beserta tas miliknya pun ia abaikan begitu saja.

Oh Sehun. Lelaki tampan bermahkota pirang pudar mengukir senyum aneh pada wajahnya.

Tas Zitao tertinggal.

Itu artinya, dirinya berkesempatan untuk berkunjung ke kediaman Huang dengan alasan mengantar tas milik pemuda cantik itu 'kan?

－KT－

Zitao berlarian menuju tempat parkir. Tadinya ia sudah mencari pria tampan bermarga Wu itu di lantai 3, tempat khusus untuk siswa tingkat akhir. Tetapi dirinya sama sekali tidak menemukan si tampan.

Alhasil, Zitao langsung berlari menuju area parkir.

Dan lihatlah, kini mata cantiknya menangkap figur lelaki tinggi bersurai pirang, bersiap memasuki mobil Ferrari LaFerrari berwarna merah.

"Kris Sunbae!" panggilnya setengah berteriak. Memaksa tungkainya untuk lebih cepat demi menggapai daun pintu mobil sport tersebut.

Merasa namanya di panggil, Kris refleks menoleh. Begitu melihat siapa yang memanggil, ia langsung terburu-buru memasuki mobil.

Raut wajahnya semakin tak bersahabat saat pemuda Huang masuk dengan cepat dan duduk dengan nyaman di kursi sebelah. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah.

"Kali ini apa lagi, Huang?" tanyanya dingin. Sejujurnya, ada rasa rindu terbesit di hatinya saat Zitao tidak mengintilinya kemanapun bak anak ayam pada Ibunya, selama 2 minggu belakangan. "Aku sudah memenuhi keinginanmu. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku? Nyawaku?" melanjutkan dengan tatapan tajam terarah pada manik indah si cantik.

Zitao bungkam. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk mengutarakan perasaannya sesuai apa yang di sarankan oleh Luhan.

Keterdiaman pemuda cantik sontak menuai tatapan heran dari Kris.

Kris kembali bersuara. "Apa maumu, Tao?" menatap Zitao dengan pandangan tak berminat. Bukan berarti rasa cintanya memudar, hanya saja, dirinya tidak ingin kembali di manfaatkan oleh pemuda dengan pesona kuat di sampingnya. "Apa masih ada yang kurang? Apa? Kau menginginkan perusahaan Ayahku, begitu?"

Perkataan itu bagai ujung pisau baginya. Menusuk telak tepat di jantung.

Sakit.

Padahal sebelumnya perkataan Kris yang tak kalah tajam, tidak pernah membuatnya tersinggung ataupun marah.

Tetapi, kenapa kali ini Zitao merasa sakit dan－

－sesak?

Zitao mengumpat dalam hati. Menyumpahi dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu berkata-kata.

Kemana dirinya yang tidak tahu malu.

Dimana sifat gamblangnya saat berbicara?

Zitao memutar kepalanya ke samping. Memberanikan diri untuk menatap iris tajam pria tampan. Menggigit bibir resah, lalu berkata lirih. "Aku－ingin pemilik harta yang kau berikan, Kris. Aku menginginkan pemiliknya."

Dengan nafas tertahan, Kris menoleh. Balas menatap sepasang mutiara hitam yang begitu di gilainya. "Apa－"

Zitao menyela dengan cepat. "Aku mencintaimu, Kris! Sungguh!"

Tertawa sumbang. Itulah yang Kris lakukan saat ini. Zitao mencintainya? Omong kosong apalagi itu?

"Jadi, kali ini kau menjuruskan aksimu dengan cara menarikku ke dalam pesonamu, Huang?" ujarnya meremehkan. Bukannya Kris tidak senang jika perasaannya terbalas. Pasalnya, pemuda cantik dengan pesona luar biasa ini terlalu haus akan kemewahan.

Kris hanya tidak ingin jatuh dalam lubang yang sama.

Kris terkejut. Zitao memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Ia dapat merasakan degup jantung pemuda cantik yang memeluknya. Apakah－

－kali ini situasinya berbeda?

"Tidak perduli apapun yang kau katakan tentangku, aku benar mencintaimu, Kris. Aku akan terus mengikutimu untuk membuktikan perasaanku."

"Kalau begitu, buktikan."

"Pasti.."

－END－


End file.
